


Cabbyoy REAL!

by Anonymous



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR but the AI is Self-Aware - Fandom
Genre: Cats, Cis Male Character, First Kiss, Love Wins, M/M, catboy!benrey, cis!gordon, gay people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Love Winse
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Anonymous





	Cabbyoy REAL!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [match made in hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892289) by [itsnotgayifthelightsareoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotgayifthelightsareoff/pseuds/itsnotgayifthelightsareoff). 



> \- from Benny Smokeabunt, a co-author for "Match Made in Hell"

**Benrinos cry! He eye water! O nooooo! Eye shine like anime :000. “G-gormos, I know that I give u a lot of shit 4 being cis” he sighed, looking down and scuffing his boots against the pavement. “But I have a secret too”. “Oh?” Said grondo, face going red. Bennyr rarely opened up, so this must be important. “I *lip smack*, here let me just show you” as he said this he snaked his paws (toe beans!!!!!!) (ha) up to the sides of his helmet and slowly took it off.**

**Gordon couldn’t see much at first but fully understood when he notice twitching in the security guards already messy mop of hair, no, it can’t be. With the head peice now full removed there stood plain as day, two cat ears. They weren’t pointy like most cat ears were, they were flopped over, almost like a Scottish fold. ‘Huh’ Gordon thought, its not like this is the weirdest thing benry could have revealed. To be completely honest he’d seen way crazier things black at back mesa, they had turned into a huge Eldritch abomination for Christs sake!**

**“So… what do you think?” Benry said, gripping his helmet tightly to his chest like It was the only thing keeping him safe.**

**“Well, I’m not really sure”**

**Benry looked like he could crumble right then and there.**

**“BUT!” Gordon interjected quickly “that doesn’t mean I’m not okay with it!”. Benry visibly relaxed at that “S-sweet man, totally, uh *lip smack* really cool”. Gordon couldn’t help it, the man before him was so cute, he couldn’t help it. Gordon steped up to Benry, cupping his cheek gingerly tilting the catboys head up so they were looking each other in the eyes. “I- I think it’s really cute actually” Gordon stutters, the words feeling so right at that moment.**

**“Yeah?” Benry says, shyly placing a paw (haha) on Gordon’s hip, maybe a show of effection or maybe a way to stabilize himself. Their faces were so close now, Gordon could feel the others breath on his face, he couldn’t help it anymore, surging forward and closing the distance. Kissing Benry was an odd expirence, it was shy but confident, sweet but salty, soft but sharp, and yep he could definitely feel fangs,that’s something oho boy is that something he’ll have to unpack later.**

**The kiss felt so long but god did it feel like milliseconds when Gordon pulled away to catch his breath. His partner look like they’d seen god, though considering they are ones, that was probably inaccurate. He could practically count the stars in their wide eyes.**

**“haaa, oh wow um, hiiiii” benry mumbled nearly melting into the others broad chest. And was the breaking point, Gordon laughed harder than he had in what felt like years causing benry to crack a wide smile chuckling quietly but equally as genuine. Gordon couldn’t believe it, he was in love, he was so so in love with benry and he was so happy.**

**“So, what does this make us? ;)” benry says, saying the word wink out loud.**

**“I guess this makes us boyfriends? If that’s what you want at least?” Gordon says, absent mindedly stroking his partners surprisingly soft hair.**

**“Course man! You’ve got a cat boy boyfriend now cis boy”. Gordon huffed “ yeah benry, your my catboy boyfreind”**

**“Poggy rockers in the house 2nite” benry purrs. “Not even going to try and unpack that, it’s party rocking in the house tonight by the way” Gordon sighs. Benry balked “Wa!? No way man, ‘s totally party rocking bro”. “Whatever you say” Gordon could continue with this argument but he was just too tired so he just opted to give the security guard a peck to the forehead. “Anyway you wanna play Kane and Lynch 2?” Gordon says. “Mmmmm, only if u play heavenly sword after” Benry bargained. “‘Course” Gordon sighs leading benry to the couch for a night of epic battle royal wins and all was well.**

**(THE END)**

**Author's Note:**

> (Dedicated 2 All the catboys out there, you are all so brave.)


End file.
